We Don't Have Time For That
by LexusGrey
Summary: Beckett doesn't hate Jordan Shaw. She's just... jealous. **WARNING** It's kind of kinky.  D  Pairing: Kate/Jordan


It wasn't that Kate hated Jordan Shaw. It wasn't even a matter of not liking her. Detective Beckett felt threatened by her. The FBI had so many cool gadgets, and Shaw had so many impressive stories, great cases under her belt... it was hard to fluster Beckett, but she had to admit, she was jealous of the way Castle doted on Jordan.

"Hello..."

Shaw was talking to her, and when Kate snapped her head up, she caught the flicker of amusement before the other woman hid it behind a grim expression. "What?"

"I was asking where you went. We don't exactly have time to visit other dimensions, we're working against the clock here."

Kate rolled her eyes and snatched a snickering Castle's sandwich from his hands and took a bite.

"What? Hey," Castle protested, reaching for the sandwich, but Beckett held it out of reach, licking her lips.

"Mmm... that's a good sandwich. Thanks, Castle."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "No, really, how long have you two been sleeping together?" she asked, the same question she'd asked earlier in the car.

Beckett debated throwing the sandwich at her smug, smirking face. "As long as you and I have been sleeping together," she answered dryly.

Castle choked, then realized that meant the two ladies WEREN'T sleeping together, and his face fell.

Jordan checked her watch. "So... two hours and twenty-four minutes, then?"

Castle choked again.

"She's joking, Castle," Beckett said, annoyed. She shoved his sandwich at his chest and didn't wait for him to take it before she strode from the room and slammed the door.

Shaw and Castle stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Castle broke the awkward silence. "I don't think that was her favorite joke."

"Apparently not," Jordan said with a shrug, waiting another few minutes before going after Beckett. She found her in the basement after searching for a good fifteen minutes, whaling on a punching bag. She'd thrown her hair back and put on boxing gloves, and the way she grunted when she hit the bag was a little bit sexy.

When she saw Jordan, Kate hit the bag especially hard, then tore off her gloves and threw them in the bin. "Would you just lay off?" she asked, sweat dripping down one side of her face, which she wiped with her sleeve. "I came down here to get away from you. Obviously."

"Obviously," Jordan echoed. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Kate stepped into her personal space, all fired up with nowhere else to release her frustration. "Because I've worked damn hard to get where I am, and I don't need people thinking I'm sleeping with Castle! I'm a detective. That's what I am, that's all I am, and I don't appreicate you coming in here and trying to add an unsavory element to my character."

Jordan chewed on that for a minute before lifting one hand and tucking a lock of stray hair behind Beckett's ear, to which the detective flinched away, of course. "You don't think you can be a good detective and a beautiful woman at the same time?"

"Don't call me beautiful," Kate stood her ground, missing the point entirely.

"But you are," Jordan said. "It's fact. Just like I'm a mother and an FBI agent... you're a beautiful damn detective."

"You sound like you want something," Kate said, slowly folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes were wary but her brain screamed at her to enjoy the ride.

Jordan laughed. "I do want something. I want to put you over my knee and spank your stubborn ass until you can't sit down."

Kate started, that having not been anywhere near what she was expecting. "What?" she asked, trying to sound angry instead of unnerved.

"I think you heard me just fine," Jordan smirked. When Kate didn't move, she closed the distance between them and reached up to grab the detective's ponytail and squeeze. "Yeah... you heard me just fine," she said again, backing Kate into a row of lockers.

Beckett willed herself to struggle, but she couldn't. She just fucking stood there. Which made her more annoyed than she already was.

Jordan tugged the rubberband until the detective's hair fell free around her shoulders, then worked both hands into it and squeezed again. "You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

Kate set her jaw and refused to answer. Refused to roll her eyes back at how good it felt. She just stared into Jordan's eyes until she was forcibly turned around, her legs kicked apart, hands finding her wrists and pinning them at her sides. She thought about fighting when Jordan let go of her wrists, but she just flexed her fingers instead and stood stock-still.

Jordan's nostrils flared with the passive compliance. She slid her hands up and down Beckett's arms, then up again, over her shoulders and down her sides, then started patting her for weapons. She removed the detective's gun and handcuffs, setting them carefully on the floor, then ran her palms up the detective's legs, giving her ass a good squeeze when she got to it. Still no movement from Beckett. No noise.

Kate barely twitched at the first smack to her ass, gritting her teeth hard to keep from reacting, her own nostrils flaring now, heat pooling in her belly. The second made her clench her hands into fists, and after the third, she hissed quietly, "stop it!"

"Hmm, a reaction," Jordan said cockily, pressing her body against Kate's.

Kate simmered in silence for a split second, then threw her head back, the crown connecting solidly with Jordan's cheek.

Shaw reeled from the blow, feeling a bruise forming already, and when she straightened back up, she was met with Beckett's smirking face, which she promptly slapped. "Turn back around," she instructed, her voice low and dangerous.

Kate chuckled and turned around, resuming her previous position. She tensed when she felt hands on her belt buckle, working it free and pulling her belt from its loops, and the amusement was gone from her countenance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson. Shut up," Jordan snapped, freeing the belt from the last loop and folding it in half.

"I thought we didn't have time for this," Kate said, placing her hands on the lockers and turning to look at Jordan over her shoulder. "And if you plan to teach me a lesson, it'll take awhile."

"I said shut up," Jordan repeated, fisting her left hand in Beckett's hair and forcing her to face the lockers, pressing her forehead against the cool, unyielding metal.

It was uncomfortable. Kate curled her fingers around the slats in the locker doors.

Jordan released her hair and stepped back, aiming quickly before bringing the belt across the seat of the detective's slacks.

"Oh please," Kate drolled, feigning indifference though it hurt.

Jordan hit her harder. And again, and again, until the mighty detective tried to arch away from one of the strokes, and she stopped. Set the belt down and moved to Kate, pressing her body once more against the other woman, reveling in the quiet hiss when her hips made contact with Beckett's ass. "Hurt?" she asked, resting her hands on Kate's waist.

Kate didn't answer. She focused on making her breathing sound normal. The cool metal soothed her forehead in sharp contrast to the stripe of fire across her backside. Her throat was dry and her panties were wet. She felt Jordan bend down, heard her pick up the belt, and worked her jaw, trying to make herself speak. She couldn't say the words.

Jordan shook her head, moving into place again and cracking the smooth black leather across Beckett's ass, using more force with each blow, and finally she got a shuddering breath out of the reticent detective, and two whispered words reached her ears.

"It hurts."

She stopped again, dropped the belt, ran her hands over Beckett's hips, rubbing her backside.

Kate cursed herself for giving in, her hands clenched tightly around the slats, and she turned her face to the side, pressing her cheek into the cool metal. Jordan's hands on her ass were gentle, almost sweet, and it was hard to reconcile the action with the tough federal agent. Would she be punished now, for taking so long to give in? Or rewarded for finally being a good girl? She held her breath and waited.

Jordan toyed with the idea of rubbing it in, but she knew she wouldn't do that. This wasn't about humiliating Kate. She didn't WANT to humiliate Kate. She wanted to- she shook her head and slid her hands around to Kate's belly, under her shirt, purring softly at the feel of bare skin. "Kate?"

"What?" Kate murmured, leaning her head back to rub her cheek against Jordan's, her eyes fluttering closed, stomach quivering under Jordan's touch.

"Let go of the lockers and undo your pants."

This time, Kate didn't make her work for it. She lowered her hands and freed the button of her slacks, tugging down the zipper. But Jordan's hands didn't move lower, they slid further up under her shirt and traced little circles across her ribs. Maybe that was her punishment. Because now she didn't want to fight; she wanted Jordan to take her, and she didn't want to wait. She needed Jordan to take her. To complete this cycle they'd begun.

Jordan pulled the cups of Kate's bra aside and slid dextrous fingers over her nipples, pinching and pulling lightly, her groin clenching at the soft, breathy noises the detective made.

"I'm sorry," Kate mumbled, rolling her head back, laying it on Jordan's shoulder.

"What?" Jordan asked, kissing the shell of her ear, palming her breasts and rubbing back and forth.

"Please, I'm sorry," Kate repeated, arching her back, pressing harder into Jordan's hands.

"You think I'm punishing you," Jordan realized, sliding her hands back down to Kate's belly. "I'm not. I'm taking my time with you... there's a big difference."

"But I need-"

"Okay," Jordan nodded, trailing her lips along the line of Kate's jaw, kissing the corner of her mouth. She wrapped her left arm tightly around Beckett's waist to hold her, and slipped her right hand into the detective's pants.

Kate gasped, all pretenses of not enjoying herself gone. They'd crossed the line, and Jordan had earned her honesty. "Please," she begged, rocking her hips as much as she could with the hold around her waist.

"You don't have to say please," Jordan whispered in a smoky voice. "I'm gonna fuck you." She stroked the detective through her warm, wet panties, eliciting another harsh gasp. "But... you can say it if you want. I don't mind hearing it."

"Please," Kate groaned, abandoning decorum, spreading her legs a bit wider and grinding on Jordan's hand.

Jordan teased for another few seconds, then knew she'd teased long enough, and moved the crotch of Kate's panties aside, sliding one finger into her wetness, probing through her folds before pushing smoothly inside. Beckett's answering cry made her shiver. "I need this too," she confessed, adding another finger, stretching her thumb to play with the detective's clit.

Kate was gonna lose it. Soon. The pressure inside her and stimulation on her clit was almost too much, and when Jordan's mouth found her neck, biting and licking and sucking, a shudder raced down her spine and settled between her legs, pleasure spreading outward from there. With a sharp cry, she came on Jordan's hand, then went slack in the woman's arms. As Jordan lowered them both to the floor, all she could think about was how good it felt to be held.

Jordan pulled Kate into her lap, holding her until she came back to herself. She wasn't sure what she was going to see in the detective's eyes when that happened - pleasure, anger, regret?

As things became clear around her once more, Kate moved to her knees in front of Jordan, reaching for the other woman's pants.

"Later," Jordan said, taking hold of her hands and squeezing them. "We don't have time for that."

Kate started to protest, but Jordan quieted her with a kiss.

"After we catch this motherfucker."


End file.
